Arthur's Philharmagic
Arthur's Philharmagic is a 3D film at Universal Studios Hollywood and a rendition of Mickey's Philharmagic at the Magic Kingdom of Disney. Transcript Queue Nigel Ratburn: Hi everyone! It's me, Nigel Ratburn. D.W and the others are getting the orchestra all set up, so we should be starting the show real soon. (laughs) Oh! I forgot. Just a little reminder to everyone, please don't put on your 3D glasses until you are seated inside the concert hall. Thank you. Buster Baxter: Hiya, everybody! It's me, Stage Manager Buster Baxter! (laughs) Are you ready for the show? That's great, and you know why? Because I'm getting ready to open these built in automatic doors. For those of you nearest our theater entrance, please stand away from the color bars and behind the yellow line, and clear of the doors because when I push the button, they're gonna open towards you. Now, uh, where'd that button get to? Oh, there it is! (laughs) Ready? Here we go! Inside the Concert Hall/Buster Baxter Almost Ready to Go Buster: Oh, hi everybody! Now that you're here, go ahead and pick a row you want to sit in, and keep stepping until you're all the way across. That's right, buddy. Keep on moving! (cellphone rings) And for your safety, please don’t put on your 3D glasses until Mr. Ratburn tells you, okay? Thanks. D.W: For all of you coming in, thanks for filling in all the available seats. And all of you going out, thanks for making the seats available. (guffaws) Buster Baxter: If you're still coming in, it's great to see you! D.W: Now it's time to choose a row and move yourself all the way across, so you can fill up all the empty seats. Buster Baxter: All right everyone, you heard D.W, show her how it's done! (a clanking sound is heard) Whatever that noise just was, composing the orchestra is Arthur Read, and anyways, do not stop in center row, continue all the way across please. Francine Frensky: Arthur? D.W? Nigel? Buster? Tommy, Timmy? Anyone? Anyone but someone? Hello? Hey! Are you all done up there? Gawrsh, wonder where they went? (humming the tune of One Small Thing ''from ''My Little Pony the Movie, Pal barks, Francine screams) Sorry, pal! (closes the door, opens the door, continues humming the tune of One Small Thing) Almost ready! D.W: Hmm. How'd all of those get unplugged? I know, I'll just plug all of them back in. (D.W plugs the cables back in, causing her to get electrocuted and scream in pain and thuds, car horns beeping) Phew! That's better. (exits the room and closes the door) Prologue Nigel Ratburn: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Universal Hollywood’s presentation of “Arthur’s Philharmagic!”. We kindly request that you refrain from using flash photography, turn off all cell phones, and take some time to say “hello” to our highly trained pitties who are operating the projector. All right, everyone. Put on your 3D glasses because it's time to present Maestro Arthur Read and the PhilharMagic Orchestra! (opens the door, gasps, and runs to Jane Read) Jane! Where are Arthur, D.W, Buster, Francine, Muffy, and everyone else? We already started, the orchestra's missing and it's showtime! Jane Read: Showtime? D.W: I gotta open the curtains! Jane Read: D.W, a reminder to let you know, just try not to get sucked into the whirlwind! D.W: What's that? I can't hear ya, everyone! Arthur: Oh my gosh! Everyone, let’s get ready! It's showtime! Don't forget the orchestra. And don’t let Pal cause consequences. Buster Baxter: You heard him, guys! Let's set up the orchestra! D.W: Let’s do it! (After setting up the orchestra, D.W gets her drums, Buster Baxter gets his jazz saxophones, Muffy and Francine get their guitars, George and Fern turn on the stage lights, Tommy and Timmy play “One Small Thing” from My Little Pony the Movie, making Buster surprised, The tibble twins stopped playing the saxophones and looked to see Francine gets her bass guitar, David Read and Jane Read are operating the projector, and the orchestra is ready to go, but however, D.W puts on the Arthur glasses, causing the orchestra to start the music) D.W: It’s all thanks to Arthur for letting me conduct the orchestra! (Taps the baton) Attention! (The instruments play a sour note, causing flashing lights all over the theater.) Donald: Stop it! Jane Read: Are you seeing what I might be seeing? David Read: The instruments are causing consequences. (The flute plays One Small Thing from My Little Pony the Movie, making Arthur surprised to see D.W conduct the orchestra, and the rest of Arthur’s friends are annoyed when the flute plays) Tommy and Timmy: You’re going to go flying around, flute! (The Tibbles throws the flute like a boomerang, causing the audience to scream when the flute is seen with ketchup like blood, and Buster Baxter catches it with his hands) Buster Baxter: Guys! I think the orchestra's going haywire! Arthur: What do you mean? (The Instruments prepare to get angry.) Buster Baxter: Oh man! Tommy: You’ve gotta be kidding me! (The instruments pull out their stingers and shoot the stingers at the Tibbles’ ties and the projector, then the instruments rebel against them, while Jane Read and David Read see that the projector is malfunctioning) Buster Baxter: Uh-oh! Bud Compson: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Buster Baxter: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jane Read: Oh no, the stinger did it! David Read: The projector is about to suck us into the movie! Let’s get out of here! (Jane and David run out of the projection room to the outside of the theater as the Tibble Twins spin around dizzily as the instruments tackle them in a whirlwind. In the whirlwind, reveals Arthur and his friends) Arthur: This was a bad idea. D.W: We’re all gonna die! Tommy: Do you think the projector has no choice, Timmy? Timmy: Well, I think we’re about to get sucked into lots of musicals. Arthur: Brace yourselves! The Hills Are Alive/Do-Re-Mi (As the whirlwind ceased, everything went black. At the top of the hill, which is in the movie set of The Sound of Music, Arthur and the rest woke up, groaning) Arthur: Where are we? D.W: What is this place? Buster: I don't know where we are! Tommy: I think I know. This place is amazing, we’re at the top of the hill. And it looks like we’re on top of… D.W: Mount Everest! Tommy: Horse Hill! Wait a second. D.W, did you say mount everest? D.W: No I said Horse Hill, just like you. Buster Baxter: I don’t wanna get stung by bees out here! Julie Andrews: Well, now. (laughs) What have we here? A trio of little kids, Arthur, D.W, Tibble Twins, Someone who doesn’t want to get stung by bees, and that’s all of them. You've come to the right place, my friends. Arthur: She’s gonna do it! D.W: My favorite part of all time. (The song "The Hills Are Alive" begins as Buster Baxter tries to keep away from the bees while D.W looks for the Arthur glasses) Julie Andrews: The hills are alive with the sound of music With songs they have sung for a thousand years The hills fill my heart with the sound of music My heart wants to sing every song it hears My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds That rise from the lake to the trees My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies From a church on a breeze To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over Stones on its way To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray I go to the hills when my heart is lonely I know I will hear what I've heard before My heart will be blessed with the sound of music And I'll sing once more (Jets thrust overhead Arthur, causing a strong wind to occur, making Arthur spin dizzily, as well as the others who roll downhill.) Julie Andrews and D.W: (do) A deer, a female deer Ray, a drop of golden sun Me, a name I call myself Far, a long, long way to run Sew, a needle pulling thread La, a note to follow so Tea, a drink with jam and bread That will bring us back to do (Arthur and the others follow behind Julie Andrews and D.W by running.) Arthur: I don’t understand! I thought we were supposed to conduct the Philharmagic orchestra! (Suddenly, D.W hops out of Julie Andrews bike) Julie Andrews: Have a good day! Arthur: Thank goodness! D.W: That music! Do, a deer, a female deer- Buster Baxter: Truck! (A truck horn is heard from the Target hauler) Arthur: Look out! (Arthur and the rest of the others dodge the truck, closer to getting run over.) Put on Your Sunday Clothes (Arthur and the rest of the others rush through the town, they come to a stop, seeing the Hello Dolly movie set.) Tommy: Oh man, not rusty old Yonkers! Arthur: We’re here? Director: (Bubba Wheelhouse from Cars 3) And Action! (The song “Put on Your Sunday Clothes” starts playing.) Timmy: Out there Hollywood’s far away from Yonkers Way out there beyond this quick town Tommy There's a slick town Tommy Out there Full of shine and full of sparkle Close your eyes and see it glisten Tommy Listen Tommy… Buster Baxter: Oh no! They’re going to do it! Timmy: Put on your Sunday clothes The theater is way out there Leave this rusty old town to California. We're gonna find adventure in the evening air, dah Buster Baxter: I won’t get stung. Arthur: Save me, I got hung! D.W: Hope there is no Fus Ro Dah! Tommy: Let’s hope we’re all just safe We're gonna ride through town Keep safe a lot for the medicated ointment, Rust-Eze! Tommy and Timmy: We’ll feel so calm, when we grab the palm Arthur: And continue in the orchestra to reach that pearl. Tommy and Timmy: And we won't come home until we've tricked a girl D.W: Who, me? One Small/Exciting/Fetching Thing (They skid to a stop, and accidentally see an ocean sized swimming pool.) Arthur: Oh no, it’s a dead end! D.W: If we don’t make it out of here soon, we’ll all die! Buster Baxter: Hey, I didn’t get stung by bees! Francine Frensky: Whoa, this place. Tommy and Timmy: Guess we’re not safe here. (Suddenly, Lizardzilla from the Let’s Go Luna episode “Lizardzilla!” appears with a waterbucket while angry. Causing Arthur to be scared.) Tommy: It was at this moment that we all knew, we screwed up! (The water bucket hits them, causing them to get launched into Seaquestria. Arthur and the others appear with full of air helmets.) Arthur: Whoa! Buster Baxter: The ocean! D.W: This place is filled with seaponies, mermaids, and everything else. Mia: Hi there! D.W: The dreams came true, it really worked! Emma: Mom said that our pearl will get you your tails! Francine Frensky: Yay! Tommy and Timmy: We’ll have red and blue tails in no time! (The pearl that Mia and Emma are holding transforms Arthur and the rest of the others’ legs into tails while their swimsuits appear.) Pinkie Pie: Come on, everyone! (The song “One Small Thing” as well as “One Exciting Thing” and “One Fetching Thing” plays, as Mia and Emma take them around Seaquestria along with Carmen, Coral, Shelly, and the rest of the mermaids.) Pinkie Pie: One small thing doesn't seem like a lot Honey The Hamster: One exciting thing, worth with the time you've got Kaylin: Soon, one fetching thing becomes new Candace Kozak: Friendship underwater just like you Carmen: Then one exciting thing is not so small Carmen, Coral, and Shelly: One exciting thing can be the biggest thing of all. Mia and Emma: One fetching thing, it's a good place to start. Tommy and Timmy: Just one fetching thing. Coral and Shelly: One exciting thing, and we don't seem so far apart Buster Baxter: Don’t seem apart. Carmen, Mermaids, Hatchlings: Soon, one exciting thing leads to more It's so much more than there was before Just one exciting thing, and you will see The start of something big for you and me. Arthur: All right now, since we’re here Let's see what we can do Coral: Swim with the flow until you go Coral and Shelly: Together, me and you Candace Kozak: I've got necklaces for every fish So what else do ya got? Francine Frensky: Well, we could play with some of the others You'll like this fun a lot! Carmen, Mermaids: Friendship in the sea is a great generation to start Carmen: One exciting thing, and we don't seem so far apart Muffy Crosswire, Francine Frensky, Coral, Shelly: Soon, one exciting thing leads to more And so much more to the oceans’ core Just one small thing, and you will see The start of jazz excitemeny for you and me D.W: One fetching thing, so much we can create Carmen: Under the water, we started something great Mia: It's so amazing, look around At all the lovely sights and sounds Emma: One fetching thing is big, it's true Honey: You did this song for us Carmen: I just wish there was one exciting thing Princess Skystar: And as well as one small thing Mia and Emma: And even lovely than One Fetching Thing. An extra special kind of thing Mermaid Chorus, Arthur, Buster Baxter, and D.W: That we could do for you One small/exciting/fetching thing! (Tommy’s red tail accidentally flips the flush lever) Tommy: Uh oh. Timmy: I think we’re about to get flushed out! Arthur: You think? Mermaids: (all screaming at once until they get flushed in) Arthur: We’re the only ones not flushed here! (Their tails change back into their legs and their normal clothes.) Up, Down, Left, Right (Arthur and the rest of the others enter Odd Squad.) Ms. O: What are you doing here? Arthur: Where’s the theater? Ms. O: There’s an exit door on the right of the office, just follow this pattern, up, down, left, right, and then you’ll be fine. D.W: I can’t go in there! Arthur: Yes you can, D.W! D.W: I can do this. Let’s give it a go! 1… 2… 3… Arthur, D.W, Buster Baxter, Tommy, Timmy: Charge! (And then “Up, Down, Left, Right” starts playing) Danny T: Up, Down, Left, Right I'm gonna move my feet tonight I'm gonna show my funky side like nobody's watching In, Out, Jump, Twist Pumpin' a beat I can't resist So I'm gonna get ridunculous like nobody's watching Chorus: Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist Danny T: I'm gonna get riduncolous! Up, Down, Left, Right I'm gonna move my feet tonight I'm gonna show my funky side like nobody's watching In, Out, Jump, Twist Pumpin' a beat I can't resist So I'm gonna get ridunculous like nobody's watching Chorus: Johnny J: Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Ringo: Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Tony D: Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching Danny T: Dance (Dance!) Like Nobody's Watching All: Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist Up, Down, Left, Right In, Out, Jump, Twist (Arthur shuts down the laser machine while the rest hold D.W as they go up the stairs, and exit the door on the right.) It Only Takes a Moment (Arthur and the rest of the others are outside at night, they see Michael Crawford and Barbara Striesand falling in love.) Micheal Crawford: There you are. You seem to lost track of the theater. Arthur: Yeah. D.W: Is there any way out of this film? Micheal Crawford: Well, the world is filled with wonderful things. Just like me, I have lost so many things, my job, my future. And you’ll be finding your way out of here in no time! " (A Wall-E Robot plays “It Only Takes a Moment” on the accordion.) Micheal Crawford: And that is all, that loves about. Barbara Striesand: And we'll recall, when time runs out... Arthur: Are you seeing what I’m seeing, Buster? Buster Baxter: They’re falling in love! Micheal and Barbara: That it only, Took a moment, To be loved... Whole... Life... Long. Finale/Ending D.W: I found the Arthur glasses! Arthur: Good job, D.W! D.W: Besides, it could be about some good times today and after all it’s… (The clock reads 9:30 PM) D.W: We’re already late! Move it, quick! (Arthur and the others rush out of the Hello Dolly film, through other movies, and into the philharmagic stage, which still has the whirlwind.) Arthur: (screaming) Nigel Ratburn: This is such a good day here at least. I likely remember what’s- Oh no! The instruments! Arthur: Quick, stop them from stinging the whole theater! Nigel Ratburn: Grab the baton! Arthur: (grabs the baton) I got it! (Arthur conducts the orchestra, and they stop playing, and remain in normal position.) D.W: We’re safe. Arthur: Sorry we had an accident, Mr Ratburn. Nigel Ratburn: That’s okay, the orchestra is still here. And now for one spectacular finale! (Ratburn’s shoe on his foot accidentally kicks D.W into the cannon) Nigel Ratburn: Oops! D.W: Let me out! Let me out! (Ratburn then exits.) D.W: Aw man! Ratburn: (while the orchestra is playing) Stand back, the cannons gonna blow! (The orchestra plays the Arthur theme song orchestrally, and then the cannon launches D.W out of the stage, crashing into the wall after the orchestra finishes playing.) D.W: Ouch! Arthur: Thank you! Thank you! (Arthur and the others take a bow. Buster Baxter then lowers the curtains that show the text “The End”) D.W: Must get out! Anyone? Mom? Dad? Hello? Uh oh. (falls off on a soft pillow) I don’t have time for going to bed! (The text “The End” then fades out while the lights come on.) Nigel Ratburn: (laughs) I sure hope you all enjoyed it everyone! Thanks for coming to see Arthur’s Philharmagic, on your way out, please put your 3D glasses in the bins near the exit, thank you, and have a philharmagical day. (The instrumental version of One Small Thing plays while the pink, blue, green, and yellow lights come on, moving around the entire theater, the guests exit the theater and put their glasses in the bins, and then the instrumental version of One Small Thing finishes.) D.W: Hello? Still trapped! Anyone? Hello?